Tragic lovers
by XxVampire-KathyxX
Summary: What happens when everything you wanted in life turns into a nightmare. Everything you got, has been stolen by fate. No one can change it, but the one who made it happen. When you finally got your place in the world with the one. Has been turned by darkne
1. Chapter 1

What happens when everything you wanted in life turns into a nightmare. Everything you got, has been stolen by fate. No one can change it, but the one who made it happen. When you finally got your place in the world with the one. Has been turned by darkness. This is my story of how my lover and I got in darkness. That we will never be again.

It was a normal day in Antonito, Colorado. The sunny was shinning like a new car when its washed. People walking everywhere in the sidewalk. Few cars passsing down and up the road. Little childern playing in the playground. Ducks swiming and walking around the pond. A bridge in the center. The painted white wood with a roof. Sprakle when the lights were on. Even do its sunny you can see the glow of the lights. Couples kissing on benches, under trees and in crowds. The feeling of love is in the air even the childern has someone to love. The forest around the park as a barrier.

In the shadows looking at the people with the love feeling. Sits on a branch of a tree. Is a girl with long black hair that reaches below her shoulders. Her dark amber eyes shines like diamonds in a ray of light. Her hair blowing in the wind. Her almsot pale skin was soft a baby's skin. She started to get up and stood standing in the branch. Her outfit is a off shoulder white shirt with a picture of a girl with glasses on. The sleeves reaches to the palm of her hands. Under her shirt is a black sleeves-less shirt. Her bottoms were a shirt that was plaid with red and black colors. Her stockings are black with her white flat shoes. A red ribbon on each top of a shoe.

Scanning the place with her dark amber eyes. She jumped from the branch that was six feet high from the ground. The feeling of the wind blowing at her from the her falling. She landed on the ground gracefully. Standing prefectly on her two feet. She started to walk to the fountain near the center of the huge 180 yards of the park. She covered her eyes with her bangs that the light won't hurt her eyes. She looked at everything she passed. Birds flying in the sky to dogs chasing their tails. When she approach the fountain there was a crowd and screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

She went to the crowd to see what was happening, but couldn't see anything because of her height that was 4'o. Then she saw someone that was standing next to her that looked 5'2. "Excuse whats happening here?" She asked in a shy voice. "A fight with someone that has black hair at the bottom and white hair at the top. His eye are little brown. The other person is a guy with reddish brown hair and his eyes are purple." "Thank you." _"Can it be Mike? Then why is he fighting unless it's......oh no!"_ She started to run around the crowd to find a place to get in with less people in it to see a better view.

She found a place in the crowd that was a opening. She dodge people to look at the circle in the center. Her eyes widen in the sight of the fight. Two guys fighting one with black hair at the bottom and white hair on top with little brown eyes was in front of another guy that has his back turned to her. That has reddish brown hair. As the person described to her earlier. She couldn't believe Mike was there fighting **him**.

His name is Mike Dixon. Height is 5'o. A fighter and lazy person also like a brother to her. Mike was wearing a midnight blue shirt with a skull on it. Black skinny pants with a the members sign that was the crescent moon. A studded belt with a buckle of the crescent moon .His shoes were black and white like his hair. On the side of his shoes were the crescent moon. He had his necklace that had black beads on it with a sliver crescent moon on it. **Him** was wearing a military jacket with brown shirt. Worned-out black jeans with cheackers sneakers. A small studded belt on his neck for a necklace.

She stared at both of them. Kicking and punches flying to each other. **Him** had a black eye while Mike had a broken arm. **Him** tried to kick Mike somewhere, but dodge it and kicked **him** squared in his face. Blood came out from his mouth and wiped it away. Mike smirked and punched **him** in the arm. **Him** grabbed it and flipped Mike like a pancake. Punching Mike in the stomach while flipping **him**. She was looking at the fight. Her anger was rising by bit.


	3. Chapter 3

She ran into the fight in a swift move, she kicked them in the stomach. That made them fall a feet away from her. "Mike what are you doing by fighting in public with **him**!?!" She pointed a finger at **him** while glaring at Mike. "Selena I'm sorry I was tempted by **him**." Looking at Selena in apologized eyes. Selena sighed and let her finger down and looked at Mike. "You're lucky David wasn't here before I found you." "What he is here!?!" Mike looked at Selena in surpise. "Yes he was here with me, but left for something important." Mike let a out a wind of air he was holding in.

"Come on Mike stand up." She gave him a hand to help him up. Mike smiled and got Selena's hand. She smiled back at him. Then she turned around and looked at **him**. she walked near **him**.** Him **was standing and glaring at Mike. Selena grabbed **him** in the rim of his shirt. "Why in hell did you made him fight you!" She screamed in anger in his face. He slapped her hand off his shirt. "Me? You think I was the one who started the fight your low-life friend started it!" He screamed at her. Selena clenced her hands into a fist. She looked down at the floor glaring at it. If looks can kill there be a hole in the ground by now. Her bangs covering her eyes.

"Don't ever say that about Mike again!" She punched him in the face and kickd him somewhere hard that it might have broken. He screamed in agony and covered it. "Useless thing." She smoothed out her skirt and walked away with Mike behind her. "Selena that has to hurt like hell and I wasn' near him I felt it." Mike winced thinking of the feeling and covered his. Selena rolled her eyes. "Mike you reallly thinking I'm going to do that to you?" "Yes if I piss you off again." "Ok whatever you say I'll do that next time you piss me off." "O- Wait WHAT!!" He looked in panic. Selena luaghed at him. "Mike chill I'm not going to do that okay?" "Good." "Come on let's go get ice-" Her phone was ringing "Mama" her ringtone for David.

_Mama we all go to hell._

_Mama we all go to hell. to hell,  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama we all go to hell._

Oh well now,

Mama we're all gonna die,  
Mama we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions,  
I'd hate to see you cry  
Mama we're all gon-

"Hey David." _**"Where are you at?" **_"At the park still getting ice cream with Mike why?" _**"Forget the ice cream come to the place all of us needs to talk and bring Mike too." **_"Okay will do bye David." _**"Bye."**_ She hanged up the phone and turned to see if Mike heared it. "Come on Selena we have to go." "How I came with David and my ride is getting fixed." "You get in with mine okay?" "Fine."


End file.
